Of Hair Clips and Eggshells
by Hime-Devine
Summary: YxN. Rated T for romance and situations later and the rating will go. Neuro and Yako decide to go the the beach, but of course, Neuro snoops in her house and finds out how she got her hair clips. Or did he already know?
1. Born For this

Disclaimer: I do not on MTNN and if I did, I'd twist this shit so bad you'd hate me.

* * *

It was a very hot day, and like one of these hot days.

There were no mysteries.

The three sat there, two of them –Yako and Godai- were panting, the heat getting to them like dehydrated dogs. Neuro, however, was feeling chipper. Happy even. Godai had enough, standing up and pointing at Yako. "I'm leaving!" And with that he was gone, slamming the door to try and find something to occupy his time other than cooking in his own sweat. Akane even seemed hot, swinging in a lazy half-circle as Neuro seemed to sleep in his chair.

"Can I leave?" Yako asked, who had a stapler thrown at immediately after. She dodged it, but didn't doge the heavy globe paper weight that he acquired somehow. She rubbed the large dent in her head and looked at him with slightly seething eyes. It was hot, she was hungry and hot, tired hungry and hot. She wanted to just leave, buy some ice cream and go to sleep. Or swim in a pool~ Her mind wandered to that but she began to blush as she realized what she was thinking about, swimming with Neuro, having him hold her as they went through the waves.

She shook the thought from her head and opened her eyes, jumping and almost falling out of the couch as she saw Neuro's green eyes looking into hers. "Lets go to the beach." He said suddenly. "Why?!" She asked, suspicious of his sudden wanting to go somewhere. "It's too cold here, and the warmth of the heat at the beach might help." He said, making her sigh sadly in defeat. "I'll pick you up in an hour, now leave and go get ready." Blinking she didn't realize that he had thrown her outside with her bag on her backside.

Blinking for a few times she got up and dusted herself off before heading home. She thought about what he had said before throwing her out. _'I'll pick you up in an hour,'_ a blush spread across her face as her girly side piped up, telling her that he was taking her out on a date. _He would never take me out,_ she screamed to that part of her brain, making it shrivel and die for a little. That was of course till she saw Higuchi. The hacker was a good friend of hers now, and he had, of course like all high school boys do, told her he was in love with her.

That day he was in tears for the rest of the day because she declined him as Neuro dragged her away to finish a case. "Higuchi!" She said with a smile, going up to him. He smiled and waved and slowed his pace so she could catch up. They had remained friends, and they would even hang out from time to time, when Neuro wasn't breathing down her neck to get mysteries for him, of course. "How have you been?" he asked, pushing his glasses up a bit. "Pretty good. Neuro and I are going to the beach today." She said happily, making the other stop and stutter for a moment. "W-why on earth are you going with him?" He asked, flabbergasted.

She thought about it but shrugged as they got to the station. "I guess I just want to. No mysteries for us to solve. It was his idea anyway." She smiled as she got on the train, looking at his shocked expression as he left her there. "Aren't you coming with?" He shook his head and waved. "I'm going to do some things. See you later." With that he was gone, and she was on her way home to get ready for the beach.

* * *

She didn't notice when he came in, trying on all the swimsuits she had bought in the last few months with her friends, she had a few to chose from. She looked at the yellow plaid bikini fondly as she tied the straps. It fit her well and made her bust look bigger, and she had grown in more ways than one since she had first met Neuro, though it didn't look it with her sweater all the time. Sighing softly she turned around, admiring her butt with a quick giggle. She was about to untie the two straps that went around her shoulders when she heard a voice.

"You look good in that one."

It accompanied a scream and something hard thrown. Neuro lay with his back to on the ceiling, alarm clock clutched in his gloved hand with a smirk. Yako stood there, holding herself as if she was naked, blushing deeply. "That's really rude Neuro." She said, quickly regretting her words as he threw the clock at her, hitting her where the globe hit her before. She was rubbing her head when Neuro got down, looking at her with a smirk. Something stirred in her stomach and she blushed, looking away.

"Let me get my clothes and stuff on then we can leave." Neuro didn't protest or even abuse her when she said this, nodding and leaving through the doorway to the living room and kitchen. She worried for a moment, as anyone would be if they cared about someone and they were acting strange, then feared for all the food that was in her kitchen, being poisoned by Neuro for her disobedience. She quickly threw on a tank top and mini skirt, tossing the stuff she needed in a canvas bag before going into the living room.

It wouldn't have surprised her if he were poisoning all her food of throwing it all away. It surprised her that he was looking at photos of her past with her family. "N-neuro…" She looked at him with saddened eyes as she realized he was looking at photos of when she was a kid, when her father was most active in her life. She didn't say anything else and moved beside him, looking over his shoulder a little to see the photo he seemed to have been staring at for a while.

She was by herself, but she seemed to have a friend. He was a little older, maybe a year or so, a little taller and skinnier with short blond hair and big green eyes. Yako blushed a little, remembering that day more than most.

FLASH BACK

_The blond girl ran past the others, giggling like crazy as she held the multi coloured easter egg in her hand, putting it into the basket with the others she had found. She spotted a few and went after them, moving away from the main group as she found the last one she needed to get the prize of the day, a whole months supply of chocolate. She reached for the egg as another hand reached for it. She looked up to see a boy just a little older than her, though he looked taller. He smiled a little, teeth pointed just a little. She smiled back, unassuming anything at all. She blinked as her hair came in front of her face again and again, putting down her basket to brush her hair back. When she moved her hands away the boy put something in her hair, little red clips. She smiled at the boy and looked down at the egg she had just got. She offered it to him, hand outstretched like she was almost shoving it into his arms. He took it with a smile, and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek._

_Before they knew it her father had snapped a picture._

END FLASH BACK.

Yako moved her hands up to her the red hair clips, smiling as she touched them, remembering the boy from long ago. "Who is he?" Neuro asked, still looking at the picture, touching the picture tenderly, as if he did it would burn up. "I never knew his name…" She looked up and for a second it looked as if his entire head was blond and she blinked again, and it was back to normal.

"What's a matter, dishrag?" He said, twisting her neck in a fatal manor as he put the book of memories back to its place. She held her neck as it went back into place, rolling her eyes with a soft smile. "I'm ready, Neuro." She said, holding up her bag. "Alright, lets go." They made their way outside, thinking their own thoughts, though it touched upon the same subject.

Yako thought about the boy she had met one Easter long ago, and the hair clips he gave her, and Neuro thought of the girl he met one day and the happiness he had given her.


	2. VIKINGMAN

Short chapter I know, it's just for Spazzu while I compile the crossover I owe her.

* * *

They had gotten the perfect spot, looking over the entire beach and even a little far into the ocean. Children were playing, girls were tanning, boys were looking. It was the perfect day to be a normal human. Yako smiled widely and took off her clothes, looking out over the sand to find a vendor or two for food. Neuro had denied her the luxery of food on the way to the beach so she was starving. "I'll be right back Neuro!" She called out, bounding away as she found a vendor selling shaved ice. She bought two, one for her, and one for Neuro. She didn't know why, but she thought he might have liked it. When she got back she saw that everything was set up. The large blanket over covered at least half of the mound of sand and everything else was set up under the large umbrella they had rented for the day. Yako sat on the blanket, looking up at the male who was still in his suit. "You aren't going to change at all? Act like a human for once." She was quickly silenced as a few handfuls of sand were shoved into her mouth.

She spat it out, careful to avoid getting any into the shaved ice she had gotten, offering the dark blue one to him, while she at her red one. He eyed it carefully and tipped it over, making it spill onto her scantily clad self. "Neuro!" She almost screamed, dropping her own treat into the sand. She watched it melt with a sigh, giving him a look before turning away. "I'm going to wash off in the ocean." She tossed off her sandals and left, trotting the rest of the way to the water. He watched her with slight displeasure as she left him there. Thinking nothing more the other stripped down to a pair of oddly coloured swim trunks and lay back, smiling widely to himself.

He watched Yako touch the cold water, squealing a little from the cold as she washed the blueberry syrup from herself. He closed his eyes, reminiscing about a time ago.

* * *

_He looked at the girl with amusement in his green eyes. She looked a few years younger than himself, but of course, it was all a façade to the fact that he was probably over a thousand years older than her. Demons just grow slow until they reach puberty, he guessed. She was a few inches shorter than himself, holding a basket full of weird coloured eggs and he looked at them as oddly as he looked at the girl. She kept fiddling with her hair it was getting annoying to him. Digging into his pockets he slipped the red hair clips in the blond hair, and suddenly he had an egg in his hands. Looking at the gift he had received._

_When he felt something on his cheek he was a little surprised till he found it was her lips, and a picture was taken._

* * *

Yako looked up just in time to see Neuro taking off his pants, making her falter and fall into the water with a scream. She quickly surfaced and jumped out, shaking the water from her as the sun quickly warmed the shocked girl. She was cleaned of syrup yes, but now she was wet. Covering herself, she sat in the shallows, shivering a little till she got used to the coolness. Sliding in deeper she sat wit water circling her stomach and she could only smile and watch the others. Kids swam and play in the sand with their parents and siblings, couples held hands as they walked the beaches, talking and kissing. She even saw an elderly couple sifting through the sand with metal detectors, talking and smiling at each other. Yako couldn't help but think of having her own family with children. Pulling up her knees to her chest she watched as something shadowed her. Moving her head back she saw Neuro, looking down at his very scary, devilish grin. "I smell a mystery."

There was a sharp scream of a woman as found her boyfriend's body.


End file.
